


boom clap, the sound of my heart

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, a little plot, blowjob, but really not, pansexual!Bellamy, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was in its dying moments when she saw the Grounder. He stood out of the group. He was gorgeous and both her and Bellamy are aware of that. </p><p>(the one where Clarke and Bellamy meet a nice Grounder and have a threesome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boom clap, the sound of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> smut, smut, smut, smut
> 
> that is all

The sun was in its dying moments when she saw the Grounder. He stood out of the group; the Trikru and the Arkers still socialising in their own groups. The Grounder had a closely shaved head, he had stubble across his chin that was highlighted by the rays of the sun and the shadows darkened across his skin, and she could see his dark shirt stretching across his broad chest. But that wasn’t what had caught her attention though, it was his loud laugh that turned her head.

She would have focused on him more, really studied him, but a throat was cleared in front of her. Her head turned back to the noise, Bellamy stood there grinning (it was that stupid grin he wore, so bright and happy and it was like light was streaming out of him), a large, dented metal cup of moonshine in his hands and his eyes glittering in that fading light. Clarke felt a smile pull on her lips at its own accord, he always seemed to do that bring out emotions that she tried to hide.

She saw his eyes drift to where hers had lingered on moments ago as she took the cup and a swig of the bitter liquid it contained and relished the burn that lingered in her mouth and down her throat.

Tonight was going to be a good night, it was the spring equinox and the Trikru had invited a delegation of the Ark to join in their celebration. As Lincoln had explained, it had something to do with sharing the bounty of their people, to show how strong their Kru was before the coming summer could bring any fights over land or resources. Clarke had only been listening to his briefing half heartedly, Bellamy had sat next to her and was drawing patterns onto her jeans (he was trying to tease her and she may have had to drag him off to their tent the second their meeting finished).

All Clarke needed to remember, according to her Raven footnotes, was that it was a celebration and that she had the night off, so she and Bellamy could drink their fill and “go off into the bushes to fuck,” (Raven’s words not hers). It had started out slow, her people sticking together and she tried not to get frustrated with them. Indra had been very kind to invite them to this party, it was a good chance to build their relationship between the two groups. Yet, her people couldn’t be refused to talk to anyone they didn’t know (a part of her knew that they were probably nervous, but hell she was here and she was the one who had killed hundreds of their people… so maybe the moonshine went straight to her head). She was becoming tenser as she stood there watching her people not interact with their hosts.

“Princess,” Bellamy smiled at her, his tongue flicking out to lick the corner of his lips before he pulled it back into his mouth and took her hand. She frowned at him for a second, she knew that tongue had meant trouble, what she didn’t quite expect was for him to pull her towards one of the outer groups of Trikru.

“Heya,” he began, “ai laik Belomi kom Skaikru.” He smiled around at the group. Some shuffled their feet and wouldn’t make eye contact with them, others glared and Clarke could see them clenching their jaws.

She looked around their faces and was seconds away from tugging Bellamy away from the group, wanting to get more alcohol (at least that was her excuse) before one of them spoke.

“I am Ming, welcome to the spring party,” she was a young woman, perhaps only a few years younger than Clarke, her dark hair was in plaits down her back. While she lacked tattoos on her face, she did have some interesting makeup that Clarke had never seen before. It was the colours that drew her attention. The red and yellows that surrounded her dark eyes and stretched down to her neck and under the low collar of her worn shirt.

“Thank you,” Clarke nodded her head in respect to the woman. “I am Clarke,”

And from there it was simple. More of the Arkers came around to the groups of Grounders, engaging them in conversations (Bellamy had whispered something in her ear about leading by example, before excusing himself to go and get another drink). Clarke could feel the tension ease as the drinks began to be passed around in earnest. It also got louder as more people started to talk and some of the groups broke off into groups to play both Ground and Sky drinking games. Food was also passed around the groups by smiling people, followed quickly by more alcohol.

Clarke started a conversation with Ming, asking her questions about her makeup and how she had gotten the colours the way she did. Ming was quite happy to answer all her questions and Clarke was quite happy to keep talking to the bright girl, the conversation flowing as easily as the moonshine.

Bellamy came back after about half an hour, a hand slipping around her waist and pulling her against his hard body. She grinned up at him as he pressed a fresh cup of moonshine into her hands. She tried to keep talking to the girl, but Bellamy was playing with a piece of her hair, distracting her.

Ming smiled at the couple graciously before saying goodbye and moving off into the crowd.

“She seemed nice,” Bellamy mumbled, before leading her to a small clearing.

“She was!” Clarke defended before laughing. The small clearing was surrounded by lanterns and other people had started to flock to the area. She frowned up at him, still smiling as he pulled her closer. She snuggled into his warmth and giggled as he poked her side.

The alcohol she had consumed was making it a little fuzzy at the edges, and then a rhythmic drumming started. And Clarke was spinning around, dancing, laughing. The memories of it would later blur, but the clearest thing was dancing with Bellamy, with a few breaks when she got too hot and would stop to drink more moonshine. Miller’s smile as she dragged him out on the dance floor and the glare when she danced him to Monty, followed by quickly leaving him. The way Ming’s hand had felt in hers when they took a spin around the clearing.

The next clear thought she had was of the Grounder she had seen early on. He had appeared beside her after she had left Raven talking with a cute Grounder. He had a bright smile on his face, it revealed all of his white teeth standing out in the firelight and making his dusky skin seem even darker, the hard line of his jaw contrasting in the flickering lights. His green eyes seemed overly bright and Clarke watched in interest as he smiled at her before turning to face the crowd of dancers.

She carefully watched him out of the corner of her eye, taking note of his faded shirt, tight pants and the tattoos that swirled around his forearms and up under the sleeves of his shirt. He was certainly a man! He stood nearly a head taller than her and he had a strong build which she had started to associate with all the Grounders she had met. His arms were folded across his broad chest and his stance wide, almost proclaiming his arrogance, as if his laugh earlier hadn’t done exactly the same thing. She clearly wasn’t as subtle as she thought because he was smiling at her when she looked back up into his bright eyes.

“Reno,” he said to her, before surveying the crowd. His voice was deeper than she had anticipated and her insides churned at the thought of his voice speaking her name. His eyes seemed to stop over something and she followed his gaze. Dancing with his sister was Bellamy, their dark heads spinning around and around as they danced in their strange Blake fashion.

“He is very handsome,” she shot the man next to her a small smile. He turned back to her and gave her a pointed look up and down.

“Beautiful,” he mumbled in return, he didn’t even blush as he sent her wicked smirk and disappeared off into the crowd. Clarke wasn’t sure if he was talking about Bellamy, Octavia or her. She smiled to herself at the compliment and tried to ignore the rush of lust when she saw how he moved (like a fighter, light on his feet and so powerful), before going to join the dancing Blake’s.

Lincoln had shown up at the same time as her and dragged Octavia off. Clarke did not even think to give it thought, too caught up in slipping her arms around Bellamy’s neck and planting a hot kiss on him. She moved towards the edge of the crowd.

His lips had practically burnt against hers, she didn’t have to run her tongue along his mouth before he was opening and their tongues intertwined. Their battle for dominance exploded outside their mouths, as she threaded her hands through his hair, tilting his head so she could bite his lip easier. The groan he let out, and the way his grip tighten around her, they were her reward.

They broke apart for a breath, their foreheads pushing against one another.

“There was a Grounder checking you out,” Clarke mumbled as pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Yeah,” he groaned as her lips drifted to the corner of his and then trailed down to his pulse point.

“He liked you,” her tongue licked his pulse point, and Clarke could feel his breath catching. Only to be released when her teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck.

“Was he hot?” he asked, moaning slightly when Clarke applied suction to his pulse point. She could feel his length twitch against her stomach, as she swirled her tongue around the flesh.

She popped off him and stared up into his eyes. “Bell, he was so fucking hot, I almost came when he spoke to me.” Her hand moved from around his neck and she was glad that they had moved to the edge of the crowd, because her hand moved to palm him through his jeans. The way he twitched her grasp and tried to control his breathing made her rub her breasts against his chest.

“That good, huh?” he groaned out, as her palm pushed against him again.

“Better,” she replied. His hands move down from her waist to pull her closer her to him by her hips.

“He was so hot Bell, I just wanted him to go down on me right there.” Clarke’s tongue always got a little lot looser when she’d had some moonshine. She thought about trying to stop, to repair her mistake, but then Bellamy twitched against her stomach again. “Can you see that Bell? Can you see him going down on me?”

“I don’t even know who he is,” Bellamy huffed against her neck.

“The one with the loud laugh,” she smiled before rubbing him again. The Grounder was gorgeous and hell Bell seemed to be into this.

“Him?” Bellamy drifted off for a second as her hips moved against his. “He was hot! I can see him going down on you, down on his knees in front of the Princess.”

“Would you let him Bell? Let him go down on me? Would you watch?” he groaned into the skin of her neck and she couldn’t help but continue (it may have started out as teasing but as she thought about it, it sounded better and better and then she imagined Bellamy getting involved). “Bell, all I can think about is you joining us! You kissing me as he goes down on me. What about if he did you? What if he slid his cock up your ass Bell?” she groaned and the actual thrust of his hips was answer enough.

She pulled away from him. Looking up into his dark, wide eyes.

“Bell, I’m a little drunk, but do you wanna…” she trailed off, trying to think of a delicate way to bring up if he wanted the grounder (Reno, she reminded herself) to join them tonight.

He seemed to consider it a moment, before he nodded his head in agreement.

Clarke couldn’t believe she was being this impulsive, she never did this kind of thing and she was so glad that Bellamy had gone for it. She darted quickly through the crowd, smiling to herself as she spied Reno standing at the fringes of the group, his fingers drumming against his thigh as he searched the crowd.

She took a deep breath before she stepped in front of him.

“Heya,” she spoke with a bright smile and loud voice.

“Hei,” he replied with a saucy smile.

“My… Bellamy,” she gestured to Bell who was saying their goodbyes to Indra, “and I were wondering, if you would like… well hoping you’d want to… join us tonight?” she sounded nervous to her own ears. (Why did her drunken self always do this? She got herself in sticky situations.)

“Both?” He asked with a wink. And Clarke tried to control her racing heart as he nodded his head.

Time seemed to both stop and stand still as they all stood their tent. Clarke could feel the doubt rise up inside her but she shot a look at Bellamy and he appeared so interested in it! So ready for something to happen that her doubts seemed to fizzle and fade into non-existence.

“You are both sure?” Reno asked as he played with the buckle of his belt. They didn’t even need to glance at each other, both nodded and started to pull at their own clothes.

“Alright,” he smiled, stripping off his shirt and revealing his ripped body beneath it. He was clearly a gona, the muscles of his chest and abdomen left no doubt in Clarke’s mind. Her hand reached out to touch, to feel if those muscles were as hard as they looked. (They were.)

Clarke licked her lips as she traced the tattoos that ran down from his ribs to his hips. She could hear Bellamy’s hum of approval as she took a step back to their bed. She sat down on it and shuffled as far as she could on it before beckoning Reno to come to her. Already divested of her pants and jacket, Clarke could tell what a tempting picture she made, her hair fanning out on their pillow and her legs just wide enough for them to see something.

Reno licked his lips before he moved to her. He started at her inner thigh, his fingers dancing across her bare flesh. Clarke could not contain her shiver at the feeling of his cold fingers and how they felt brushing the sensitive skin of her leg.

“May I, fisa?” his voice sounded so steady and the timber of it reverberated across her entire body. She nodded and felt her eyes drift close as he gripped the edge of her panties and pulled them down her thigh.

“Fuck Clarke, you look so hot,” Bellamy groaned from the other side of the tent. Clarke felt Reno’s fingers separate her folds and she knew how wet she must be, he spread her folds even wider before looking up at her and licking her from entrance to her clit.

She tried to focus on how good it felt, but it wasn’t Bellamy. Bellamy knew what she liked and while what Reno was doing felt nice, Bellamy was Bellamy.

“Try putting a finger in her while you do that,” Bellamy had apparently moved from the other side of the tent to stand at the head of their bed. The Grounder followed his instructions and Clarke arched her back up as his tongue pushed against her clit again. Her hands moved from where they had been grasping the blanket to grab Reno’s shoulders, pulling his ody closer to her and trying to keep him at her clit. He felt so good, the pleasure inside her seemed to spike.

“Just like that, suck her clit.” Clarke groaned as Bellamy gave him another instruction. The hum that Reno gave buzzed around her and pushed that touch closer to her orgasm.

His finger left her and she let out a disappointed sigh, which turned into a gasp because his tongue was suddenly inside her exploring all the flesh it could get to and his fingers were circling her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She could almost see it.

“She likes that, don’t you Princess?” Bellamy spoke, his hands had suddenly found her breasts and were tugging at her hard nipples through her shirt.

“Please,” she groaned, so close but it was missing! That thing, the one she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Pinch her clit! It sends her over the edge,” Bellamy instructed and Reno did exactly what he said and not a second later she was there. She was being flung off a cliff. She was flying and falling and all her senses seemed to tingle. She was hyperaware that Reno’s tongue hadn’t left her and his fingers were still rubbing her clit.

She heard an unearthly sound coming from her chest as he kept licking her, cleaning her up even as she came into his mouth.

Clarke took a few moments to come back down to earth.

She could hear the two of them talking as she lay back against the bed.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked, stroking her thigh.

“Hmmm?”

“I want Reno to fuck me, while I fuck you. How does that sound?” Any dregs of sleepiness were expelled as she looked up into his excited face. He was kneeling between her legs as Reno did something behind him. Clarke couldn’t quite see, however while she was interested, she had just noticed that Bellamy was naked. And his cock was standing at attention.

“Did you like that?” She asked, taking his cock in her hand. She gently stroked up and down him as he looked down at her. She felt so naughty and wicked and she really hoped the old stories of hell weren’t true because she was certainly bound there at the moment.

“It was so hot to watch him get you off,” Bellamy moaned and she saw Reno move behind him. They made eye contact over Bellamy’s shoulder and nodded to one another. Clarke felt a wave of lust rush over her as he pushed Bellamy forward.

Clarke leant back onto one of her elbows and used her other hand to guide his cock to her entrance. Fuck, she shouldn’t have been ready again so soon, but she was already dripping at the idea of Bellamy fucking her while he was fucked. Bellamy’s legs were now flat against the bed, his hips just slightly off hers, she could feel Reno’s legs between Bellamy’s and his whole body lying across Bellamy’s. She wasn’t quite sure how the weight was being kept off her, but she wasn’t really concerned with the dynamics of it all when she could Bellamy’s cock brushing against her entrance.

“I’m ready,” Bellamy groaned from between them. In what she assumed was one swift movement, Reno’s hips thrust forward and Bellamy’s cock entered her. She leant back against the bed as Bellamy stretched her out, her eyes falling shut as she relished in the stretch his cock gave her.

He was completely still over her and she wondered how it must have felt for him. Was it painful? Did he want to stop? Or maybe it had just been too long since he’d had anybody near his ass. Clarke waited on baited breath for a sign from either Bellamy or Reno for what was happening next. She yet again made eye contact with Reno over Bellamy’s shoulder and she could see how tense he was. His jaw was periodically tightening and loosening, his eyes slits as he tried to control himself. She could see him shaking and she wanted to ask Bellamy if he was alright.

However, it was then he gave an experimental thrust of his hips, moving them back against Reno’s cock and then forward against hers. Clarke tried to concentrate and look into his face, but he buried it in her neck as he moved again.

“Fuck,” he groaned, as he started to move in a steady rhythm. Reno was panting and groaning above them and she could see that Bellamy was getting closer. His pubic bone had managed to come pretty close to her clit and with every thrust he gave, received, he ground against her.

The feeling was intoxicating. Bellamy was making those little noises in his throat that she loved. She wondered how close the other two were, she wanted them to be close because she knew she wouldn’t last long, not watching the two gorgeous men above her.

“More?” she heard from above.

“Please,” she wasn’t sure who said it, her or Bellamy. But Reno sped up and therefore so did Bellamy and he was so close, his body tensing and bucking with each thrust and her name, her name pouring from Bellamy’s lips. Reno above him was panting and then he let out a bellow.

She felt Bellamy explode inside of her, filling her with a rush of fluids and knew that it was his turn to see the stars.

They pulled back from one another, she saw Reno get up and go to his pile of clothes and fiddling with them. Her eyes turned back to Bellamy who had pulled out of her and was watching her with that hazy, sinful look of his.

“You’re still hard?” Clarke asked with a small smile. She moved back, intending to taste him because it was so hot to go down on him after he had been inside of her. (The taste might have put some people off, but for Clarke it was so fucking hot, all she needed was a little bit of pressure in the right spot and she would cum.)

“May I?” Reno asked, gesturing towards Bellamy’s large cock.

Bellamy looked at Clarke for a second, asking her permission. Clarke bit her lip as she thought about how hot it would look and yes! Just yes!

She yet again, moved back on the bed. She didn’t know when her shirt had been taken off but she cupped her breasts as she watched the Grounder drop to his knees in front of Bellamy. One of her hands went down to run along her seam as Reno kissed the tip of Bellamy’s cock.

He seemed to already know that the best thing for Bellamy was just to swallow him whole because with one hand around the base of his cock, Reno took as much in his mouth as he could. Clarke’s fingers circled her clit as she watched Reno’s cheek hollow and the groan rumbled from the bottom of Bellamy’s chest.

Clarke watched in fascination (her fingers constantly moving and driving her closer to that edge once again) was Bellamy’s hands went to Reno’s head and pressured him in an attempt to control his tempo. Reno didn’t seem to be having any of it because he ignored Bellamy and his free hand went around behind him.

Clarke could only imagine what that hand was doing, she hoped that he was circling his asshole, pushing him closer to that edge. Clarke was so close as she watched Reno once more took as much as Bellamy’s cock as possible, his hand stroking what he couldn’t get his mouth to.

Bellamy’s eyes opened and looked right at her when he started to cum right into Reno’s mouth. That look in his eyes, that pleasure, that rapture was what sent Clarke over the edge! And tumbling down into the abyss where stars that shone too brightly seemed to be.

Clarke’s eyes drifted shut and she could have sworn it was only for a moment but when she opened them again, she was tucked into their bed with Bellamy hugging her.

“Next time, you can choose,” Bellamy whispered in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'boom clap'
> 
> come see me on tumblr (http://thatweirdparamedicstudent.tumblr.com)


End file.
